


It'll be alright, Ran

by Astoire



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Driving, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoire/pseuds/Astoire
Summary: Something happens to Moca and Ran's first reaction is something people didn't expect Ran would do in her life.





	It'll be alright, Ran

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is bad please criticize me

       Afterglow has always been together. Nothing could separate them, not even when Ran was in a different class. So why is Sayo, Yukina, and Lisa staring at a crying Ran with the other members crying as well, hugging her? And more importantly, where’s Moca?  
       It wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was supposed to be the same as always. Moca was supposed to go to Ran’s house, and they were supposed to walk to school together. Same as always. Meet up with Tomoe,  Himari, and Tsugumi before classes start. Same as always.  
       Moca didn't show up at Ran’s house. Ran waited for a few minutes before walking off to school alone. Where was Moca? It felt wrong to walk to school without her. Ran arrived at her school a bit later than usual, but she wasn't late. The other members of Afterglow were there, all except Moca. Perhaps she’s sick. Maybe she got to school early so surprise the band. Ran didn't want to think negatively about this. Moca is Moca, and Moca will always be there, right?  
       Class has started. Moca hasn't shown up.  
       Mitake Ran, vocalist of Afterglow. Strong, independent, faithful. No one but Afterglow has seen her cry. No one.  
       Not until Tomoe slams the door of Ran’s classroom, disrupting the class to tell her the news.  
       Moca was hit by a drunk driver, and a nearby witness had immediately called the ambulance. The driver drove off, leaving Moca on the road, bones broken and slowly dying. Moca was living, but barely. Her chances of survival increased as she is hurried to the hospital, and is now in stable condition, but Moca is special in Ran’s heart.  
The students in the classroom are shocked. Ran had tears falling from her eyes and she chokes on her words. She’s shaking, and this wasn't the Mitake they had seen before. The teacher puts down her book and tells Ran to go outside the classroom. She knows how important Moca is to her. Ran leaves all her stuff as she runs out of the classroom, tears trickling down her face.  
       Tomoe softly closes the door as she gives Ran a hug. Ran sobs and shakes. Tsugumi and Himari appear out of their classroom, crying as well. Moca will be okay, they said. It’s Moca.  
       Ran knows, she really does. But right now, knowing Moca nearly dying was good enough to break her heart.

       Lunch was quiet. Tomoe, Tsugumi and Himari eat their lunch in silence as they watch Ran stare off in the distance on the roof. She wants to cry, but she can't. Not now.

       Days later, no news of Moca. It hurts Ran everyday, having to wake up and get ready, thinking Moca will arrive with her sly grin and sweet teasing, only to realize she’s not there.  
       One day, at the end of school, Ran couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care if three members of Roselia were in front of her, she just let all her tears go. She cries and she sobs, and the other members of Afterglow find her and surround her in hugs.  
       Sayo is surprised. She had always thought Ran was strong, nothing could break her down, but seeing her in this state made her feel… guilty. She assumed something that was terribly incorrect, and could not help but feel remorse for what she thought.  
       Yukina stares at her crying rival. She had heard about Moca and wasn't sure of what to think about it. She didn't know how bad it was, but the second she saw Ran sobbing over Moca, she knew the injury was worse than what she thought. She walked up to Ran and hugged her, telling her that Moca will be alright.  
       Lisa smiles softly. Crying will do nothing for her. Moca isn't someone Lisa cherishes like how Ran cherishes Moca, and she knows that Moca will be alright, because she has Afterglow. She has Ran, and Lisa has seen their relationship. They are past “best friends”.

       Afterglow visits Moca after a few days. Moca was awake, and thankfully she had not lost a single memory. Moca was still the same as always, except injured. Moca had so many stories about her complaining about bread since the first day she was hospitalized. Ran’s starting to smile more, and the others smile because of this.  
Ran is the last to leave. She doesn't want to leave, but visiting hours are almost over. Moca lays in her bed, staring at Ran.  
Ran was talking softly about how things had been at school and at home, how she wishes Moca would get better faster, even if that might not happen. Moca just smiles and listens.

       A week later, Moca arrives at Ran’s house with crutches in her hands and a leg still in a cast. She’s wearing a big smile on her face as she watches Ran’s eyes widen in surprise and tears dripping down Ran’s face as she just leans in to hug Moca. Moca smiles softly and just kisses Ran on the cheek, both of their faces lighting up a bit red.  
They walk to school together, slower than usual of course. But Moca was finally back, and soon, everything would be the same as always.


End file.
